Bis das der Tod uns scheidet
by Asahi-chan
Summary: Der dunkle Lord wird immer stärker. Hermione, Ron und Harry arbeiten als Auroren bis etwas schlimmes passiert...UPDATE! Ron trifft eine schwer wiegende Entscheidung und Harry jemanden den er nicht erwartet hätte! CHAPTER6!!!
1. Kapitel 1

Bis das der Tod uns scheidet  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die anderen Freaks gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen.  
  
Summary: Schwere Zeiten sind angebrochen. Die dunkle Bedrohung durch Voldemort ist so stark wie noch nie. Harry, Ron und Hermione sind Auroren geworden und bekämpfen den dunklen Lord bis eines Tages was schreckliches passiert...  
  
  
  
Liebe. Hass. Trauer. Wut. Verzweiflung. Angst. Unglauben.... Hoffnung. Das sind nur einige wenige begriffe die beschreiben was gerade in mir vorgeht. Ich habe ihn verloren. IHN... die liebe meines Lebens. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Wir waren so glücklich gewesen, uns hat es an nicht gemangelt. Alles war wunderbar... und nun?  
  
Ich bin so alleine. Seit er nicht mehr ist, will ich nicht mehr sein. Natürlich bin ich nicht alleine obwohl es mir lieber wäre. Alleine... zu zweit... mit IHM. Allein.  
  
Es war vor einem Monat. Ein verdammter Monat. So viel hatte ich noch nie geweint. Ein Monat ist es schon her... ein endloser Monat.  
  
Wir hatten einen Auftrag. Es war ein simpler Auftrag und doch hat er mein ganzes Leben verändert. Wir sollten einen gewissen Richard Aniston von London nach Hogwarts begleiten. Er war in großer Gewahr. Die Todesser hatten es auf ihn abgesehen. Die Todesser... sie waren an allem Schuld. An allem. Irgend etwas ist schief gelaufen. Wir waren mit zwei Wagen unterwegs um die Todesser zu verwirren. Den ersten Wagen hatte... .... hatte ER gefahren. Es war seine Idee den Lockvogel zu spielen. Und dann... kurz hinter London war es passiert. Grelle Lichtblitze erhellten den dunklen Himmel und sein Auto wurde frontal getroffen. Er geriet ins Schleudern und stürzte die Böschung hinab. Es ging alles so verdammt schnell... zu schnell. Kaum hatte ich unseren Wagen zum stehen gebracht kamen von allen Seiten dunkle Gestalten, in langen schwarzen Umhängen, auf uns zu. Wir saßen in der Falle...  
  
Wie... das weiß ich nicht mehr. Doch irgendwie hatten wir es geschafft ihnen, den Todessern, zu entkommen.  
  
Das war vor einem Monat. Nun sitze ich hier auf seiner Beerdigung. Von Offizieller Seite her hieß es, er sei Tod. Im Kampf gegen die dunkle Bedrohung gefallen. Doch das stimmte nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Man hatte im verbrannten Wagen keine Leiche gefunden. Nirgendwo auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von ihm. Vielleicht lebte er noch, wurde nur gefangen gehalten und... nein... ich mache mir nur selbst etwas vor. Wie oft saß ich Abends im Wohnzimmer und habe gewartet. Auf ihn. Auf ein Zeichen das er noch lebte...  
  
„Hermione? Komm mit unter den Schirm... du wirst noch ganz nass." Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren hielt besorgt den Schirm über Hermiones Kopf. Der Himmel war Wolken verhangen und grau. Es regnet in strömen und der Wind weht mäßig. „Ist doch egal, Harry..." sagte sie ruhig. Ihr blick war starr auf den Sarg gerichtet. Er setzte sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl und folgte ihrem Blick. Auch ihm ging es nicht viel besser. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren. Und das schlimmste war der Gedanke das er Schuld an diesem Unglück hatte. Er meinte immer wieder das er den Lockvogel hätte spielen sollen und das er es vorher hätte wissen müssen und... ach er war sowie so an allem schuld.  
  
„Wieso Harry, wieso?" fragte sie mit Tränen durchtränkter Stimme. Er wusste darauf keine Antwort. Diese Frage hatte auch er sich unzählige male gestellt und jedes Mal kam das selbe dabei heraus. Wieso er? Warum nicht du? Harry schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an früher... an damals... als sie noch Schüler waren. Das leben noch Sorgenfrei... Sorgenfrei? Sie hatten damals viel Spaß, haben die größten Abenteuer erlebt und alles gemacht was Freunde nun mal so taten. Damals. In ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Und jetzt? Ron war wohlmöglich tot und Harry gab sich die Schuld dafür und Hermione? Sie war alleine... Eigentlich hatten die beiden vor zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen... mindestens ein halbes Dutzend. ...  
  
„Hermione, liebes. Wie geht es dir?" Hermione blickte auf und sah vor sich Molly Weasley stehen. „Es geht so." sagte Hermione leise. Sie wollte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, den darin würde sie nur Ron's Augen wieder erkennen. „Du siehst blass aus... Ich... i-ch weiß genau das es hart für dich ist aber," Mrs Weasley seufzte schwer. „Aber wir müssen versuchen weiter zu machen und...." Mrs Weasley brach in Tränen aus und wäre ihr Mann nicht gekommen um sie zu stützen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich zusammen gebrochen. „Komm Liebes!" sagte er sanft und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. Dankbar ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl gleiten. Ihre Augen waren rot und zeugten von dem Schmerz den sie zur Zeit durch machen musste. Sie hatte ihren jüngsten Sohn verloren. Das ist das schlimmste was Eltern passieren kann. ... Wenn die Kinder vor einem sterben.  
  
Harry stand neben Ginny und redete tröstend auf sie ein. „Ginny... reiß dich zusammen. Ron... er hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt das wir... das wir die ganze Zeit um ihn weinen." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch leider hatte das gesagte nicht die erhoffte Wirkung erzielt. Ginny schluchzte laut. Harry nahm sie sanft in Arm und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Feuerrotes Haar. „Tu... tut mir leid, Harry... i-ich kann nicht..." – „Ist schon gut, Ginny!" Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie eng an sich ran. „Es wird alles gut..." flüsterte er. Sie schluchzte laut und nickte kaum merklich.  
  
Harry lies seinen Blick über den Friedhof gleiten. Ein paar Stuhlreihen hinter Hermione saßen Fred, George, Bill und Charlie. Sie sahen nicht viel besser aus. Percy stand neben Mr Fudge.. seinem neuen Vorgesetzten. In einer kleinen Gruppe nahe der Stuhlreihen standen ihre alten Freunde aus Hogwarts. Neville, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Parvati und ihre Zwillingsschwester Padma. Ein wenig abseits sah Harry eine Gestallt in einem schwarzen Umhang stehen. Wer ist das? fragte er sich. Die Kontur kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Ginny?" Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. Diese braunen Augen… genau wie Ron's „Ja, Harry?" Er strich ihr erneut übers Haar und deutete dann auf die Gestalt in dem schwarzen Umhang. „Weißt du wer das sein kann?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich werde mal hin gehen und schauen wer das ist..." sagte Harry und setzte Ginny neben Hermione. „Mach das..." sagte Ginny leise.  
  
Harry ging mit festen Schritten auf die Person zu, doch als die erkannte das er zu ihm kam drehte sich die Person um und ging fort. Doch Harry wollte jetzt wissen wer das war. Er legte noch einen Schritt zu und hatte die Person schon fast eingeholt. Harry streckte den Arm aus und hielt die Gestalt an der Schulter fest. -  
  
„Malfoy..." Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Vor ihm stand sein Schlimmster Feind aus seiner Schulzeit. Er hatte ihn seit dem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen und nun stand er da und musterte ihn streng mit seinen grauen Augen. Draco hatte sich fast gar nicht verändert. Natürlich er war nun größer und muskulöser doch sein Auftreten war immer noch das gleiche. Und sein Blick. Diese grauen, kalten Augen spiegelten so viel von dem wieder was er in den letzten Jahren hatte durch machen müssen. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er kam sich ein wenig doof vor und als er bemerkte das seine Hand immer noch auf Dracos Schulter lag. Schnell zog er sie weg.  
  
„Was... was machst du hier Malfoy?" fragte er schließlich. Draco blickte an Harry vorbei zu Ron's Sarg. „Ich habe im Tagespropheten gelesen was passiert ist..." sagte er und wollte eigentlich fortfahren doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Was angeblich passiert ist." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja... ich habe mir gedacht es wäre anständig ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Ich weiß wir hatten früher unsere Differenzen, doch so einen Tod hat er nicht verdient." Harry musste schwer Schlucken. Das hätte er nicht von Malfoy erwartet. Mitgefühl.  
  
„Willst du... willst du nicht mit zu den anderen kommen?" fragte Harry schließlich nach einer langen Pause. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist besser wen sie nicht wissen das ich da war." Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Verbirgt Malfoy etwas? Harry hatte damit gerechnet das Malfoy sich um dreht und geht doch er blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute Hermione an die immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl neben Ginny saß. „Draco?" fragte Harry nachdem er seinen Blick von Hermione abgewandt hat. Draco antwortete nicht. „Was ist eigentlich aus dir geworden?" Draco drehte sein Gesicht und schaute nun mitten in Harrys.  
  
„Du willst wissen was aus mir geworden ist? Wie soll ich das verstehen Potter?" fragte er lässig. „Ich... ähm... ich meine beruflich. Du bist doch nicht bei...? Ich meine du hast ihm doch abgeschworen nachdem er deine Eltern..." Harry wusste nicht direkt wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Dracos Eltern wurden in deren siebten Schuljahr durch Lord Voldemort getötet. Der Grund warum Voldemort es getan hat ist unbekannt. Es hatte Draco damals hart getroffen den er hatte keine Verwandet zu denen er gehen konnte. Angeblich hatte Snape sich um ihn gekümmert.  
  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht beim Dunklen Lord." Sagte er und lachte dabei verächtlich auf. „Das hätte ich nie gemacht... auch wen meine Eltern noch gelebt hätten." Seine Stimme klang ernst und traurig zugleich. „Ich muss los..." sagte Draco und drehte sich um. „Komm... komm uns doch einfach mal besuchen... Draco." Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte mild. "Vielleicht mach ich das ja mal." Harry lächelte zurück und Draco ging davon. Harry blickte ihm noch nach bis er ganz verschwunden war.  
  
„Harry... wer das?" Ginny stand neben ihm und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Ein alter Schulfreund." Sagte er knapp. „Kenn ich ihn?" Ginny wollte nicht nachgeben. Die selbe Neugier wie ihr Bruder... Harry ging auf Hermione zu und setzte sich neben sie. Ginny wich Harry nicht von der Seite. „Sag schon!" drängte sie. Harry überlegte kurz ob er es sagen sollte. Warum eigentlich nicht? dachte er. „Es war Malfoy." – „WAS?" Hermione hatte sich umgedreht und blickte Harry nun mit ihren braunen Augen durchdringend an. „Was wollte DER hier?" Verachtung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Er wollte Ron die letzte Ehre erweisen." Hermione wirkte verärgert und Harry wusste nun warum Malfoy meinte es wäre besser das die anderen nicht wüssten das er hier gewesen ist. „Es hat ihn früher auch einen Scheißdreck gekümmert. Was soll der Sinneswandel also?" fuhr Hermione ihn an. „Beruhig dich Herm... er hat sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der gleiche wie früher." – „Und das weißt du nach nur einem kurzen Gespräch?" Harry antwortete nicht. Er wusste das Hermione recht hatte. Aber diese Zehn Minuten in denen er mit Draco geredet hatte, hatten ausgereicht um Harry vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Draco Malfoy hat sich verändert. Zum besseren...  
  
„Komm Hermione. Ich bring dich nach Hause..." Harry stand auf und half auch Hermione auf die Beine. „Hilfst du mir, Ginny?" Ginny blickte zu Harry empor. Sie nickte und lächelte....  
  
  
  
A/N: So das ist Kapitel eins. Ich hab viel dran rum gebastelt und bin immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Na ja... ich habs meinen Beta-Readern gegeben aber die haben einfach viel zu viel Angst vor mir um mir die Wahrheit zusagen. (^-^ Ich bin ja so böse.) Also bitte sagt mir ganz ehrlich wie ihr die Geschichte findet. So was trauriges zu schreiben liegt mir eigentlich nicht aber ... egal... ~_~ "  
  
*******ASAHI*******  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	2. Kapitel 2

Bis das der Tod uns scheidet – Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?" – „Einen Kaffee, bitte!" Der Mann hinterm Tresen ging zu einer Kaffeemaschine. Über ihm, vom Regal, nahm er eine Tasse und goss den Kaffee ein. „Hier, Bitte!" – „Danke!" Der Barkeeper musterte den fremden Mann. Er hatte ein paar Reiseplaner vor sich liegen und blätterte gelangweilt in ihnen herum. Der Pony seines rotem Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er nippte an seinem Kaffe, stellte die Tasse wieder vor sich ab und blickte sich suchend nach dem Barkeeper um. „Entschuldigung?" Der Barkeeper kam angeschlürft und blickte den fremden Mann freundlich an. „Ich bin fremd hier und wollte fragen wo ich hier ein Zimmer für die Nacht Mieten kann?" Der Barkeeper überlegte kurz und sagte dann. „Sie gehen jetzt rechts und dann am Ende der Straße links und dann immer gerade aus bis zum ende. Dort ist eine Pension." – „Vielen Dank!" Der fremde Mann legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen, packte seine Reiseplaner in die Tasche und verließ mit einem freundlichen „Auf Wiedersehen!" den Pub.  
  
Draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel. Der blick auf die Uhr verriet dem Mann das es kurz nach fünf war. Verdammter Winter... dachte er und ging mit festen Schritten die Straße endlang. Kleine Tropfen fielen vom Himmel. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte um noch vor dem Wolkeneinbruch in der Pension zu sein. Sein Reisegebäck bestand nur aus zwei Gegenständen. Einem großen Rucksack und einem Gitarrenkoffer. Er kam sich vor wie einem Film den er vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Ein Mann und sein Gitarrenkoffer 'reisen' durch Mexiko... nur war im Koffer keine Gitarre sondern eine große Ansammlung von Waffen.  
  
Als der Mann nach sieben Minuten die Pension erreichte, war der Regen stärker geworden. Im inneren der Pension war es hell, freundlich... und trocken.  
  
„Ah...Guten Abend!" Eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig erhob sich von ihrem Platz an einem Kamin und ging hinter den Empfang. „Guten Tag... ich brauche ein Zimmer für heute Nacht!" Die Frau lächelte ihn an, holte ein Formular aus einer Schublade und reichte es ihm.  
  
„Das müssen sie bitte ausfüllen." Er griff nach einem Kugelschreiber und las sich die Erste Zeile durch... Name, Vorname. Name, Vorname... so was hatte er nicht. Nicht wirklich.  
  
Natürlich hatte er einen Namen. Fabian Mitchell. Aber ob das sein richtiger Name war, wusste er nicht.  
  
Vor gut einem Monat erwachte Fabian in einem Krankenhaus ohne zu wissen wer er war. Er wusste nicht wer er war, wie alt oder ob er eine Familie hatte. Das einzige an was er sich erinnern konnte war grün. Grüne Blitze welche seinen Wagen trafen und dann... nichts. Gar nichts. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt er könne froh sein das er überhaupt noch lebte. Er sei mit seinem Wagen eine Böschung hinab gestürzt und habe sich dabei eine schlimme Kopfverletzung zu gezogen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte die junge Frau und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wie? Ach so... ja alles in Ordnung!" Fabian füllte den Zettel zu ende aus und reichte ihn der Frau. Sie nickte und reichte ihm einen Schlüssel. „Zimmer neun," Ihr blick viel auf den Gitarrenkoffer. „Spielen sie Gitarre?" Fabian lächelte. „Ich bin dabei es zu lernen!" Die Frau strahlte zurück und legte das Formular in eine Schublade. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Mr. Mitchell. Wenn Sie Hunger haben, sagen Sie bescheid. Ich mache Ihnen dann noch was." Fabian hob seinen Gitarrenkoffer und ging den Flur entlang. „Ich komme drauf zurück, danke!"  
  
Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß dafür um so gemütlicher. Zwischen den Fenstern stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Rechts neben dem Bett stand ein kleines Tischchen mit einem Telefon und links neben dem großen Schrank stand ein kleiner Fernseher. Fabian wusste nicht warum, aber als er erwachte wusste er nicht einmal mehr wie man ein Telefon bediente oder wie man einen Fernseher anstellte. Dafür schien er Wörter zu kennen die eigentlich keinen Sinn ergaben. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn.  
  
Müde lies er sich auf das Bett sinken und streifte die Schuhe ab. Nach kurzer Verschnaufpause stand er wieder auf und ging ins Bad. Duschen. Er war jetzt seit zwei Wochen unterwegs auf der suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt aus seinem früheren Leben. Die Ärzte hatten ihm dazu geraten. Er sollte sich in der Gegend, in der er gefunden wurde, nach was vertrauten umsehen. Scheinbar hofften die Ärzte das er so sein Gedächtnis wieder finden könnte, doch bis jetzt war alles so unbekannt für ihn als sei er auf einem anderen Planeten. In einer anderen Welt.  
  
  
  
„Hermione? Bist du da?" Harry klopfte etwas energischer an die Tür. „Herm?" Langsam ging die Tür auf und eine Frau mir braunen struppel Haaren steckte den Kopf aus der Tür. „Harry!" Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und lies ihn eintreten. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry folgte ihr. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ist das den so verwunderlich?" Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Hermione jetzt hör mir mal zu. Uns alle hat der Tod von...." – „Also glaubst du auch er ist Tod?" Hermione war aufgesprungen und tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir, Harry. Er ist dein bester Freund und du schreibst ihn so einfach ab? Er..." – „Bitte Hermione, schrei mich nicht so an. Du weißt wir haben alles gemacht um ihn zufinden. Überall gesucht und..." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry... er MUSS doch irgendwo sein!" Harry ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch kurz vor ihr hielt er inne. „Hermione beruhig dich. Ich habe Ron nicht abgeschrieben. Er fehlt mir genau so sehr wie dir aber was sollen wir noch machen?" Hermione schloss die Augen und als Sie, sie wieder öffnete schien Harry ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid, Harry!" Harry lächelte zurück und wollte sie gerade in Arm nehmen als ihre Beine nachgaben und sie zusammenbrach. „Herm!" Harry kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden.  
  
"Aufwidersehen und Danke noch mal, Doc!" – „Kein Problem." Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schaute müde zu ihm hoch. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Herm bitte... erschreck mich nicht noch einmal so." Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Tut mir leid, Harry." Sagte sie leise. Er lächelte sie an, lehnte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du solltest jetzt ein wenig schlafen. Ich bin im Wohnzimmer... falls du was brauchst...!" Harry erhob sich und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Ah Hallo! Wollen Sie was essen?" fragte die junge Frau als sie Fabian an der Tür stehen sah. „Ja bitte. Ach übrigens ich heiße Fabian!" Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie lächelte und – „Ich heiße Melanie. Freut mich, Fabian! Was willst du den essen?" fragte sie und strich sich mit der linken Hand eine ihrer blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Egal. So lange es tot und warm ist." Sie lachte kurz auf und sagte dann: „Wie wäre es mit einer schönen heißen Gemüsesuppe?" – „Das klingt doch gut!" – „Schön dann komm mal mit!"  
  
Eine karges Feuer im Kamin erhellt den Raum. Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen standen um einen großen Sessel in dem eine Person saß. „Und? Habt ihr Ihn gefunden?" Ertönte eine zischende Stimme aus dem Sessel. „Ja Meister das haben wir!" sagte eine der Personen und trat einen Schritt vor. „Und wo ist er?" Der Mann der eben gesprochen hatte, blickt sich im Raum um und sagte dann: „Er ist in einer kleinen Pension in der nähe von Harlow und..." – „UND WARUM IST ER NOCH NICHT HIER?" Die Gestalten in den schwarzen Umhängen wichen einen Schritt zurück. Das Feuer flammte bedrohlich auf als sich die Person in dem Sessel erhob und sich zu den anderen drehte. Der Mann, der ganz vorne stand, ging in die Knie und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. „Wir werden uns sofort drum kümmern mein Lord." Sagte er leise. „Das will ich dir auch raten, Crabbe. Jetzt geht und kommt mir nicht ohne ihn zurück ansonsten...." Ein fieses, kaltes grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Lords aus. „Wir haben uns verstanden." Sagte er und schritt an seinen Untergeben vorbei zu einer kleinen Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand darin . „Ja Meister! Das haben wir..." Crabbe richtete sich wieder auf und blickte zu den anderen. „Ihr habt Lord Voldemort gehört. Bringt ihn her. Sofort!" Mit wehenden Umhang ging er an den anderen vorbei. Leise murmelnd folgten die anderen. Das Feuer im Kamin erlosch und zurück blieb die Kälte....  
  
  
  
A/N : So das war Kapitel öhm.. mal eben nach schauen. ZWEI. Hey und es war Grottenschlecht... sorry. Aber ich muss voran kommen um es spannender werden zulassen. Ihr wisst schon was ich sagen will... Hoff ich doch. AHHHHHHHHH niemand versteht mich ich bin ja sooooooo traurig. Na gut, na gut... Drogen absetzen, früher ins Bett gehen und kein RedBull mehr.... ansonst dreh ich irgendwann durch.  
  
Bitte seit doch so knuffig und sagt wie ihr es fandet... BITTE !!! BIIIIIIITTE!!!! ... Ron bzw. Fabian steht noch eine schlimme Zeit bevor aber ob sie schlimmer wird als die von Herm und Harry... wer weiß.  
  
Ah ist die Geschichte schlecht..... scheiße!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Tschaui... Man schreibt sich !!!!!!  
  
*******ASAHI******  
  
©ElFi-Networks 


	3. Kapitel 3

Bis das der Tod uns scheidet - Teil drei  
  
Fabian lag in seinem Bett und starrte unentwegt die Decke an. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Wie auch? Sobald er die Augen schloss sah er die grünen Blitze. Sah wie er in seinem Wagen eine Böschung hinab stürzte und dann war da nichts mehr. Nur unendliche Dunkelheit, welche drohte ihn zu verschlucken. Die Dunkelheit schien so schwarz zu sein, dass sie schon wieder hell war. Doch da war noch was. Eine Stimme. Sie schrie. Sie schrie so laut doch die Dunkelheit schien auch den Schrei zu verschlucken. Fabian fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und beobachtete den digitalen Funkwecker. 02:23 . Fabian schloss kurz die Augen.... grünes Licht.... Er öffnete sie wieder. 02:24... 02:25... 02:26... Tock. War da was? Fabian versuchte nicht zu atmen um das Geräusch noch mal zu hören. 02:27... Nein... da war nichts. 02:28... TOCK TOCK... Fabian richtete sich erschrocken in seinem Bett auf. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Da ist doch was! Fabian machte die Nachtischlampe an und blickte zur Tür. TOCK TOCK. Schon wieder! "Wer ist da?" fragte er laut doch es kam keine Antwort. 02:29... BOUM. Dieses mal klang das Geräusch so, als sei es direkt vor der Tür. Entschlossen stand Fabian auf, zog sich ein T-Shirt über und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute hinaus. Da ist nichts. Dachte ich's mir doch... du drehst langsam dur... ahh Eine dunkle Gestalt schien wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht zu sein und hatte Fabian bewusstlos geschlagen. "So Junge," sagte eine tiefe, raue Stimme. "Lord Voldemort wird sehr zufrieden mit mir sein."  
  
"Und wie fühlst du dich?" Harry stand, noch ziemlich verschlafen, in der Küche und nippte an einem Becher Kaffee. "Geht so." antwortete Hermione und setzte sich auf einen Hocker am Tresen. "Kaffee?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Danke. Mir ist eh schon kotz übel." Sie hielt sich, um ihren Satz noch zu unterstreichen, die Hand vor den Mund. "Du hättest lieber noch im Bett liegen bleiben sollen!" sagte Harry führsorglich. "Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Molly wollte heute vorbeikommen." Harry nickte kaum merklich und setzte seine Lippen an den Kaffeebecher, unterlies es jedoch einen Schluck zutrinken und pustete lieber noch ein wenig. "Ginny kommt übrigens auch mit." Sagte Hermione und konnte sich dabei ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war wohl bekannt das Ginny ziemlich angetan war, von Harry. Und Harry... In der Schulzeit war er über beide Ohren in Cho Chang verknallt, aber es war von vornherein klar das es nur eine einseitige Liebe war. Und was Ginny anging, schien Harry sich nicht mit seinen Gefühlen im Klaren zu sein. Er mochte sie, soviel war sicher. Aber ob es Liebe war? "Stört es dich, wenn ich duschen gehe?" fragte Harry. "Nein. Mach nur. Ich leg dir ein Handtuch bereit!" - "Danke." Harry schlurfte aus der Küche in Richtung Bad davon. Als er wieder kam waren Molly und Ginny bereits da und saßen zusammen mit Hermione im Wohnzimmer. "Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus Kind." meinte Molly und blickte sie besorgt an. "Nun ja... " sagte Hermione ein wenig schüchtern. "Ich.... mir geht es auch nicht so gut." - "Das stimmt!" fügte Harry hinzu. "Ich musste gestern sogar den Arzt rufen... Hallo, ihr beiden!" Er reichte Molly die Hand und gab Ginny ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Seine nassen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Von diesem Anblick und von dem Küsschen, lief Ginny rot an. Hermione starrte in die Luft. "He, Herm. Was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte Ginny. "Ich... nun ja... früher oder später werdet ihr es eh erfahren... ich bin schwanger!" Schweigen.  
  
"Is nich wahr?" Harry war der erste der die Sprache wieder fand. "Das freut mich, Kind. Und im welchem Monat?" Molly schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein was, auch nur verständlich war. Schließlich wurde sie Großmutter. "Fünften." - "Und dann sieht man erst so wenig?" fragte Ginny verwundert. "Scheint so..."  
  
  
  
"Mein Lord... wir haben den Auftrag ausgeführt!" sagte Crabbe und fiel vor dem dunklen Lord auf die Knie. "Gut." zischte er. "Wo ist er jetzt?" Neben Crabbe fiel jetzt noch ein anderer Mann in den Staub und sagte in ergebnen Tonfall: "Er ist unten in den Kerkern... Er ist noch bewusstlos." - "So bald er wach ist will ich ihn sprechen. VERSTANDEN?" - "JA, SIR!" schrieen beide zusammen. "Verschwindet jetzt!" befahl der dunkle Lord und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sessel.  
  
Tief unten in der Festung des dunklen Lords, im dunkelsten Verlies, lag Fabian. Er war bewusstlos und hatte bis vor kurzem noch am Kopf geblutet. Er atmete schwer. Langsam bekam er wieder Gefühl in seinem Körper. "Ah!" Mir tut alles weh... wo bin ich hier nur? Langsam wachte Fabian auf und fasste sich gleich als erstes an Kopf. "Oh... tut das weh." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten aber der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war einfach zu stark. Mit leichtem Schwindelgefühl zog er sich, mit einer an der Wand hängenden Eisenkette, in eine, mehr oder weniger, aufrechte Position. Fabian presste seinen Kopf gegen die kalten Steine. Das tut gut.... Im nächsten Moment vernahm Fabian ein knarrendes Geräusch und schon wurde er von einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl getroffen. Aus Reflex hob er den Arm um seine Augen zu schützen, jedoch stießen Kopf und Arm zusammen und verursachten nur noch mehr schmerzen. "Du bist wach?" fragte eine raue Männerstimme. "Nein." murmelte Fabian und wurde im nächsten Moment am Arm gepackt und auf den Gang gezogen. "Verarsch uns nicht, Kleiner!" Dies war eine andere Stimme doch sie klang noch viel gemeiner als die andere. "Was... wollt ihr... von mir?" fragte Fabian. "Schnauze!" bellte eine andere Männerstimme. Unsanft wurde Fabian durch unendlich viele Gänge gezerrt. Treppe rauf, links, rechts, recht, Treppe rauf, Treppe runter? Fabian verlor nun entgültig seinen, eh schon schlechten, Orientierungssinn. Nach einer, scheinbar endlosen, Tortur wurde er in ein Zimmer gebracht. Im Zimmer war ein Kamin in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Sessel. Fabian konnte nicht erkennen ob dort jemand drin saß. Über dem Kamin hing ein Wappen das ihm, woher auch immer, ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Eine silberne Schlange, die wie ein S aussah, auf grünem Grund. Um weiteres in dem Raum zu erkennen war er jedoch nicht ausreichend beleuchtet. "Ah...sie sind also Fabian Mitchell." Diese Stimme. Sie klang wie ein zischen und lies Fabian in sich zusammen fahren. "J...ja!" stotterte er blickte den Sessel an, von wo aus die Stimme kam. "Freut mich dich endlich mal wieder zutreffen..." Nun erhob sich der Körper, der zur Stimme gehörte, aus dem Sessel und Schreitete auf Fabian zu. "I-ich... k-k-kenne sie a-aber n-n-nicht..." Der Anblick dieses `Mannes´ brachte Fabian zum Zittern und Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. "Doch, doch..." zischte der Mann vergnügt. "Bevor das mit dir passiert ist." - "Sie kannten mich früher?" fragte der rothaarige Mann nun etwas sicherer. "Wenn ich es doch sage... nun hör mir zu und unterbrich mich nicht ständig. So was hab ich gar nicht gern. Du, Fabian Mitchell, bist ein Zauberer!" Fabian konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und Voldemort sah in wütend an. "SEI STILL!" donnerte der dunkle Lord und sofort war Fabian still. "Entschuldigen sie.... aber das war doch nicht ihr ernst, oder?" Voldemort zog aus seiner Tasche, seinen Zauberstab und demonstrierte dem jungen Mann ein wenig von seinem Können. Fabian war sprachlos. "Mein Name ist Lord Voldemort und ich kämpfe für Frieden in der Zauberwelt!" Fabian durchzuckte es wie ein Blitz. Voldemort. Diesen Namen hatte er schon irgendwo mal gehört. "Können sie... können sie mir auch meinen Namen sagen? Ich...äh.. meinen richtigen Namen?" - "Das ist nicht von belangen! Es ist besser so wie es ist. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Fabian. Du sollst für uns jemanden töten und nur du alleine hast die Fähigkeiten dazu." Fabian blickte den Mann mit den komischen, roten Augen entsetzt an. "Ich... ich kann niemanden töten." Voldemort lachte auf. "Du kannst, das hast du mir früher schon oft bewiesen mein Junge. Wir werden dir deine Erinnerungen zurück geben..." zischte der Lord und darauf hin betraten drei Männer den Raum. "Aber ist das kein Wiederspruch? Meinen Namen wollen sie mir nicht sagen aber meine Erinnerung zurück geben, das wollen sie." Voldemort seufzte. "Ah sei still! Ich bekomme davon noch Kopfschmerzen... los nehmt ihm mit und... ihr wisst schon." Die drei Männer nickten und führten Fabian aus dem Raum.  
  
A/n: Lang hat's gedauert. Ich hatte auch nicht unbedingt große Lust weiter zu schreiben, aber jetzt geht's. Ich danke schon mal im voraus meiner Beta Readerin und.... *gähn* werde jetzt ins Bett gehen...alleine.... ( 


	4. Kapitel 4

Bis das der Tod und scheidet - Teil vier

  
  


Etwas unsanft, wie er fand, wurde Fabian einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang geführt. Dann und wann kammen sie an einer Tür vorbei doch was sich dahinter verbag mochte Fabian nicht einmal erraten. 

Als der Gang langsam anstieg, endete er an einer großen, hölzernen Tür. Einer der drei Männer, die Fabian geführt hatten, stieß sie auf und trat hindurch. Die anderen Beiden folgten und auch Fabian trat, wenn auch mit einem ungutem Gefühl, ein. 

Einer der drei Männer wies ihn an auf einem Stuhl, der mitten im Raum stand, platz zu nehmen. Und Fabian tat wie ihm geheißen. Zögernd setzte er sich und schaute sich im Raum um. Der Raum war in erster Linie dunkel. Dunkel, kalt und nass. Innerlich wusste Fabian das es ein Fehler war den Männern zu folgen. Aber er war einfach viel zu neugierig irgendwas, egal was, aus seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

  


"Hier Junge, trink das!" sagte einer der Männer und reichte Fabian einen Becher mit grüner, dampfender Brühe. Fabian nahm den Becher entgegen und roch misstrauisch an ihm. "Was ist das?" fragte er und blickte den Ältesten dabei durchdringend an. Dieser grinste nur und meinte dann mit leicht gehässigem Unterton: "Das macht die Sache ein bisschen... nun ja... sagen wir... weniger schmerzhaft!" Alle Drei fingen an zu lachen. Doch Fabian war gar nicht zum lachen zu mute. Dennoch Tapfer und zugleich sehr Neugierig nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, schloss die Augen und leerte den Becher in einem zug. "Feiner Junge!" sagte einer der Männer und nahm ihm den Becher wieder ab. 

  


Kaum hatte der letzte Tropfen dieser wiederlichen Flüssigkeit den Weg in Fabians innerste gefunden, spührte er wie sich in eine unangenehme Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Vor seinen Augen erschienen leuchtende Punkte und es schien ihm immer schwerer zu fallen diese offen zuhalten. 

Und dann war da noch so ein komisches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl als ob sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen schien. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und hoffte wenn er sie wieder öffnete, klarer sehen zu können. Doch es schien nur noch schlimmer zu werden. 

Die drei Männer lachten laut als sie bemerkten wie Fabian versuchte sein Gleichgewicht und sich so mit auf dem Stuhl zu halten. 

Verbissen kämpfte er gegen die Bewusstloigkeit an doch eine, ihm völlig unbekannte, Macht riss ihn in einen Strudel aus Bildern und Erinnerungen. Vor Angst schloss er die Augen. 

  


Als Fabian die Augen wieder öffnete schien die Welt um ihn herum wieder völlig normal zu sein. Und das komischste war... er war nicht mehr in dem dunklen Keller sonder auf einem Bahnhof. 

Er blickte sich um und das erste was ihm auffiel war ein kleiner Junge, um die elf, der ziemlich verloren irgendetwas zu suchen schien. Und es traff Fabian wie ein Blitz. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Jungen schon mal gesehen. Er kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. 

"Immer diese Muggel..." hörte er auf einmal eine Frau schimpfen und drehte sich um. Und auch diese Person kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. 

Fabian beobachtete wie zwei identisch Aussehende Jungen in einer Wand verschwanden. So richtig schien es ihn nicht zu schocken. 

Nachdenklich beobachtete er wie der kleine, verloren aussehnde Junge mit seinem Gepäckwagen auf die Frau zusteuerte.

"Entschuldigen sie," rief er und fuhr dabei beinahe einen anderen Jungen um den Fabian, warum auch immer, als sein jüngeres Ich erkannt hatte. 

"Entschuldigung... ich... ich weiß nicht wie..." Die Augen der Frau fingen an zu leuchten. "Ach du weißt nicht wie du zum Gleis kommst. Kein Problem... mein Ron kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts." Sie deutete auf ihn und lächelte dabei. 

*Ron heiße ich also...* dachte sich Fabian und schaute noch eine Weile zu bis alle verschwunden waren. *Und der andere muss dann einer meiner Mitschüler sein... ich kenne ihn. Zumindestens glaub ich das*

Nachdenklich wollte er den Anderen durch die Wand folgen, doch alles um ihn herum schien wieder zu verschwimmen. Fabian war kurz davor laut zuschreien als es um ihn herum wieder Still wurde. Nur ein leichtes ruckeln, wie durch einen Zug, vernahm er. Als er seine Augen aufschlug saß er mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen im einen Zugabteil. 

Gerade als er was sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Abteil Tür und sein jüngeres ich tratt ein. "Ähm..."stotterte er. "Ist... ist hier noch Frei?" fragte es und setzte sich. Der Junge nickte stumm. "Ich bin Ron, Ron Weasley. Und du?" Freundlich lächelnd streckte Ron ihm seine Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Harry.... Harry Potter!" sagte er schüchtern, schüttelte jedoch die Hand. 

  


Fabian hatte kaum Zeit das Geschehen um sich herum zu realisieren als sich die Welt für ihn ein weiteres mal drehte. Doch dies mal war er darauf gefasst gewessen und bemühte sich ruhe zu bewahren. 

Als die Welt ein weiteres mal zum stehen kam sah er Harry und sein jüngeres ich einen Besen bewundern. "Wow ein Nimbus2000. Damit wirst du bestimmt gewinnen!" hörte er sein jüngeres ich beeindruckt sagen. 

Fabian schloss kurz die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete schien er wieder an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein. 

Jetzt befand sich Fabian in einem großen, hell beleuchtenden Raum. Draußen schneite es und im Kamin brannte ein gemütliches Feuer. Als er zur Treppe blickte, sah er sein jüngeres ich, wie er strahlende Augen bekamm. 

"Harry.... Harry es ist Weihnachten. Steh auf und komm runter!" rief er und stürtzte sich in Richtung Weihnachtsbaum, auf ein paar Geschenke. Ziemlich verwuschelt kam Harry die Treppe hinunter geschlürft und auch als seine Augen die Geschenke erblickten begannen sie zu leuchten. "Geschenke?" flüsterte er leise und sah zu Ron der sich gerade einen schrecklich Braunen Pullover überzog. "Ich bekomme Geschenke? Ich habe noch nie Geschenke bekommen!" Ron, der sich gerade was essbares im Mund steckte, nickte nur. Harry tapste zu ihm und fing an seine Geschenke aus zuwickeln.

"Was ist das?" fragte Ron und deutete auf ein Stück Stoff in Harrys Händen. "Ich weiß nicht... und es steht auch kein Absender dabei!" - "Probier ihn an... oh... ein Unsichtbarmachender Mantel... Cool!" 

  


Und ein weiteres mal drehte sich Fabians Welt. Als sie sich wieder beruhigte befand er sich in einer großen, festlich geschmückten Halle mit hunderten von Schülern. Und alle riefen durch einander. "Harry du bist der Beste!" - "Nur dank Harry haben wir den Hauspokal gewonnen!" - "Harry..." - "Harry!"

Alle schienen ihm die Hand schütteln zuwollen. Und neben Harry sah er sich stehen. Er sah gekränkt aus und versuchte sich mit aller Macht zu einem Lächeln zuzwingen. Doch es schien nicht sein zu sollen. Und zum ersten Mal seit seiner spannenden Reise in die Vergangenheit viel ihm das junge Mädchen mit den Braunen Haaren auf, das hinter seinem jüngeren Ich stand und ihn zu trösten schien. Sie war sehr schön. Schöner als er jemals ein Wesen auf Erden hat wandeln sehen. Und innerlich fühlte er ein großes Glücksgefühl in sich aufkommen das ihn beinahe zu zerreißen drohte. Denn er wusste nicht wer dieses Mädchen war und doch... er wusste das er sie liebte. 

  
  
  


Ende Teil vier

  
  


A/N: He, he... hat ziemlich lange gedauert was? Ich weiß auch nicht... seit dem ich angefangen habe diese Geschichte zu schreiben hat sich so viel geändert. Von meinem Schreibstil einmal abgesehen. ^^ Diese Geschichte sollte auch eigentlich auf was ganz anderes hinaus laufen aber ich bin froh jetzt erst einmal eine Richtung gefunden zu haben. 

Und wie ihr bemerkt habt bin ich gerade dabei Fabians bzw. Rons Vergangheit wieder einmal auf zurollen. Doch die kennt ihr glaub ich schon zur genüge, deswegen werde ich mich damit im nächsten Kapitel beeilen, damit die Geschichte voran kommt. Ich danke für eure aufmerksamkeit, Reviews und... für alles halt.

  


Asahi

  


P.S, Hab immer noch keinen neuen Beta. Also beachtet die Rechtschreibfehler einfach nicht. (Ich habe ja noch nicht mal mehr WinWord.... *heul* Also auch kein Rechtschreibprogramm...)


	5. Kapitel 5

Bis das der Tod uns scheidet - Teil fünf

  
  
  
  


Als sich die Welt um ihn herum wieder zu drehen begann, atmete Fabian

erleichtert aus. Das Mädchen, obwohl es noch sehr jung war, machte ihn

verrückt. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er konnte sich so vieles nicht

erklären. Doch er war auf dem besten Weg das zu ändern...

  


Die Welt um ihn herum wurde wieder klar und er saß mit vielen ihm

bekannten und dennoch fremden Menschen an einen Tisch. Viele von ihnen

hatten rote Haare und er schätzte mal, dass es sich bei ihnen um

Familienangehörige handelte. Und Harry war auch wieder da.

"Hier Harry Schätzchen." hörte er die Frau, wahrscheinlich seine Mutter,

sagen. "Willst du noch ein Würstchen? Oder ein paar Eier?" Harry schüttelte

den Kopf. "Nein danke Mrs. Weasley... ich kann nicht mehr!" 

  


Und wieder schloss Fabian die Augen und befand sich beim öffnen wieder ganz

woanders. Und zwar in einer Art Buchhandlung. Er sah sich, seine Familie und

Harry. "Wenn das nicht der berühmte Harry Potter ist!" hörte er einen Mann

rufen. Ein anderer Mann, mit einem komischen Gegenstand in der Hand,

kämpfte sich zu Harry durch wobei er Ron unsanft zur Seite stieß. "Du musst

mit aufs Foto!" murmelte er und zog ihn mit zu dem grinsenden Typ mit den

blonden Haaren. Fabian seufzte. Er wusste schon worauf alles hinaus lief.

  


Es wurde ihm gezeigt, wie toll und einmalig Harry Potter war... und wie blöde

und gewöhnlich er doch war. Und das tat weh. Das tat verdammt weh. 

  
  


Scheinbar schien die Macht die ihm das alles zeigte, zu spüren, dass er

verstanden hatte worauf sie hinaus wollte und alles um ihn herum wurde

Schwarz. 

Fabian, eingehüllt in einer schier unendlich schwarzen Welt, schlang

verlassen die Arme um sich und flüsterte leise: "Und was kommt als

Nächstes?" Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, schien die Welt um ihn

herum wieder eine Form anzunehmen. 

  


*Auf ein neues...* dachte sich Fabian und schaute sich in der Gegend um.

Als er sein jüngeres ich erblickte, wusste er dass scheinbar einige Jahre

vergangen waren denn er wirkte größer und erwachsener. Neben

ihm stand Harry. Ebenfalls größer, jedoch kleiner als er. 

  


"Ron, was stellst du dich eigentlich so an?" fragte Harry belustigt. "Mir reicht

es Harry, du wusstest doch genau wie ich für Hermione fühle. Warum hast du

mir das angetan?" Fabian sah, dass sein anderes ich schwer mit sich zu

kämpfen hatte. Mit Wut, Angst, Tränen. Was hatte Harry nur getan, dass er so

fertig war?

"Warum Ron? Ich wollte meinen Spaß und sie war gerade in der Nähe." Ron

schien entsetzt. "Wie konntest du ihr das antun. Sie liebt dich und sie schätzt

dich und du hast sie einfach benutzt." Harry lachte auf und schien sich kaum

wieder einzubekommen. "Hättest du an meiner Stelle nicht das gleiche

gemacht, Ron?" - "Nein denn ich spiele nicht mit den Gefühlen von

Freunden!" sagte er entschlossen. "Ich liebe sie... und hätte ihr nie so etwas

angetan..." - "Ach du bist unser großer Samariter! Du bist doch gar nichts

Ron... standest mir bei allem im Weg. Ohne dich hätte ich Voldemort schon

ein paar mal töten können. Ohne dich hätten wir letzten Jahr Haus- und

Quidditchpokal haben können. Ohne dich wäre ich in Verwandlung nicht

durchgefallen... ohne dich wäre die Welt besser dran!" Harry hatte sich vor

Ron aufgebaut und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Ich verstehe schon..." sagte Ron leise. "Ich werde dich nie wieder

belästigen... es tut mir leid." - "Ach verschwinde einfach und lass mich für

immer in Ruhe!" Ron nickte und ohne Harry noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen

drehte er sich um und ging. 

  


Fabian schluckte. War das was er gerade sah wirklich wahr? Es kam ihm so

unreal vor... aber warum sollte man ihn anlügen? Gespannt und mit einer

Prise Angst wartete Fabian darauf, was als nächstes geschah. 

  


Wieder drehte sich die Welt und als sie stoppte, befand er sich wieder in dem

Raum wo er sich und Harry hatte Weihnachten feiern sehen. Und da sah er sich

wieder. Dieses Mal aber mit dem hübschen braunhaarigen Mädchen. Sie

sprach leise zu ihm, also ging er näher an die beiden heran. Als er näher trat,

bemerkte er die Tränen in den Augen seines jüngeren Ichs. "Ron, es tut mir ja

so leid. Aber ich liebe Harry. Jeder liebt Harry... er ist der Junge der lebt, er ist der einzige der du weißt schon wen besiegen kann. Und wer bist du

schon, Ron? Ich hatte nicht vor, mein Leben in einer nur durch Magie

zusammen gehaltenen Hütte zu hausen und mich zu freuen, wenn es mal was

warmes zu essen gibt. Du kannst mir doch gar nichts bieten. Also höre auf

jetzt so eine Flunsch zu ziehen..."

  


Fabian war geschockt. Hatte sie das alles gerade wirklich gesagt? Wenn sein

früheres Leben wirklich so gewesen war, dann wünschte er sich von ganzen

Herzen es wieder vergessen zu können. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es

nicht glauben. Diese wenigen Worte hatten ihn tief in seinem Inneren

getroffen und er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. 

  
  


Und ein weiteres Mal schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein

würde. Denn lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Und er merkte das tief

in seinem Innern ein Gefühl erwacht war, von dem er nicht einmal wusste dass

es es gab. Hass. Unstillbarer Hass auf Harry Potter. 

  
  


Langsam und auf ein Ende hoffend, öffnete er die Augen und blickte sich um.

Er befand sich in einem weissen, völlig sterilem Raum. Er sah sein jüngeres

Ich, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr als zwei Jahre jünger zu sein schien, auf

einem Bett liegen. Er kannte diesen Raum. 

  


Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer mit weißen Kitteln traten in den

Raum. Einer von ihnen hielt einen Block in den Händen und schaute besorgt

in Richtung Bett. 

"Das ist Fall Nummer 532. Man hat ihn in einem Wald gefunden. Ohne

Papiere, ohne ein Zeichen auf seine Vergangenheit. Am Kopf hatte er eine

große Wunde. Wir müssen abwarten, bis er wieder zu sich kommt. Armer

Junge.... und wollen wir nun einen Kaffee trinken gehen?" Der andere Mann

nickte und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer. 

  


Fabian starrte noch lange in Richtung Tür bis sich ein weiteres Mal die Welt

um ihn herum verdunkelte. Doch dieses Mal spürte er, dass es vorbei war. Er

wusste dass, wenn er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete wieder im kalten

Keller war.

  
  


Und das war er auch... als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er in die roten Augen

von Lord Voldemort. "Na Ron Weasley..." sagte er mit seiner zischenden

Stimme. "... hast du gesehen was du sehen wolltest? Dann lass uns jetzt

reden!" Voldemort streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und half Ron beim

aufstehen. Zusammen verließen sie den Keller... 

  
  


Ende Teil fünf

  
  
  


A/N: He, he das ging doch mal schnell. Ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit

dem Verlauf der Geschichte. Und keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel werde ich

auch wieder mehr auf die Gegenwart eingehen.

Also ihr wisst aber, dass zum Beispiel der Streit gar nicht stattgefunden hat.... dass alles nur ein böses Spiel vom bösen Lord ist. Ja? Dann ist ja gut... 

Und ein Dank geht noch an meine Betareaderin Blaue Feder! Thx

  


Asahi

  


P.S. Juhu ich fliege im Februar mit meiner Hostfamily nach Florida! *freu*

Sonne ich komme. ^^ (Musste sein... hier ist es so kalt... kaum

auszuhalten...) 

  



	6. Kapitel 6

Bis das der Tod uns scheidet - Teil sechs

  
  


Zusammen mit dem dunklen Herrscher ging Ron einen langen Gang entlang. Dieses mal war er ganz ruhig denn er konnte spüren, dass dies kein gefährlicher Weg für ihn war. Das einzige was eine Gefahr für ihn war, war sein angeblicher Freund, Harry Potter. 

Voldemort führte Ron in seine Gemächer und wies ihn an, auf einem am Feuer stehenden Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Ein wenig zögerlich nahm er Platz. 

"Also Ron," fing Voldemort an und ließ sich in einer gleitenden Bewegung auf einem gegenüber liegenden Sessel nieder. "Du hast nun erfahren, was einmal dein Leben war. Und nun stellt sich dir einer weitere Frage: Möchtest du all dies zurück?" Ron senkte seinen Blick und schaute zu Boden. Voldemort wartete geduldig einige Augenblicke und sprach dann weiter: "Wenn du mich fragst... das ist keine schwere Entscheidung. Denn alle die du liebtest, haben sich gegen dich verschworen. Potter, ein Kämpfer des Ministeriums, welche mehr als alle anderen nach Macht haschen. Hermione, die Frau die du liebst, hat dich verraten. Und deine Familie? Sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht nach dir zu suchen. Also frag ich dich nochmal, dieses mal jedoch genauer, was möchtest du: Zurück zu den Menschen die dich verraten haben oder mir dienen und helfen die Welt ein für allemal vom herrschsüchtigen Ministerium zu befreien?" 

Rońs Blick glitt durch den Raum. "Ich weiß nicht..." sagte er leise. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich euch trauen kann. Ihr habt mich schließlich nicht gerade mit Achtung behandelt als ihr mich hierher geholt habt!" Voldemort nickte und grinste zufrieden. "Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur die Befürchtung dass euch das Ministerium vor mir in die Finger bekommt, deswegen meine rauen Sitten. Verzeih bitte!" Ron nickte und blickte dann in Voldemort́s immer noch lächelndes Gesicht. 

"Ich glaube ich habe mich entschieden!" sagte Ron ernst. "Ich werde mich euch anschließen und helfen... helfen die Welt zu retten!" Das Grinsen von Voldemort wurde breiter, so dass man seine gelben Zähne sehen konnte. "Sehr fein!" zischte er und wollte weiter sprechen, wurde allerdings jäh von Ron unterbrochen. 

"Aber ihr müsst mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten! Warum hab ich mein Gedächtnis verloren oder eher gesagt: Wie?" - "Diese Frage ist schnell beantwortet! Harry wusste dass du informiert warst, dass er ein Auror, so nennt man die Kämpfer des Ministeriums, ist. Also beschloss er dich aus dem Weg räumen zu lassen. Jedoch hatte er nicht mit deiner Zähigkeit gerechnet... das hat er nun davon!" Ron nickte und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. "Klingt logisch! Und warum habt ihr mir mein Gedächtnis wiedergegeben. Ist die Liste euer Anhänger denn so kurz?" Voldemort lachte bei dieser Frage kurz auf. "Nein," er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Das nicht aber wir wissen dass Harry es nie zugeben würde was er dir angetan hat. Das heißt, er würde erst so tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und es dann ein weiteres mal versuchen. Doch dazu soll es nicht kommen!" - "Ich verstehe!" sagte Ron kurz. "Dazu wird es nicht kommen weil ich ihn vorher töten soll... Stimmt́s?" Voldemort nickte. Auch Ron lächelte leicht. "Die Rache ist mein... Harry Potter!"

  
  


"Und Hermione... möchtest du noch eine Gurke?" Ginny blickte sie belustigt an. Hermione nickte kurz und bevor Ginny reagieren konnte, war Hermione aufgestanden und angelte nach dem Glas mit den sauren Gurken. "Du kannst mir mal bitte die Preiselbeermarmelade geben!" sagte Hermione und versuchte mit aller Kraft den Deckel dazu zu bewegen sich aufdrehen zu lassen. 

Ginny seufzte und lief kurz in die Küche. Zurück kam sie mit einem großen Glas Preiselbeermarmelade. 

Hermione öffnete auch dieses Glas. "Möchtest du nichts essen, Ginny?" fragte sie und bestrich sich eine Gurke mit Preiselbeermarmelade. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee... ich hab schon was gehabt!" Hermione nickte. 

Im selben Augenblick betrat Harry die Küche. "Guten Morgen die Damen!" sagte er und lächelte Beide freundlich an. "Morgen Harry!" säuselte Ginny und lief dabei leicht rosa an. "Ist die Post schon da?" fragte Harry und griff in Hermionés Gurkenglas. "Nein Harry... lass die Gurke los!" fauchte Hermione. Harry lächelte matt. "Auch dir einen schönen Morgen, Herm!" 

Just in dem Augenblick in dem Hermione antworten wollte, klopfte es am Fenster und Harry ging hinüber um es zu öffnen. "Ah die Post!" sagte er erfreut und half der Eule sich von ihrer Last zu befreien. Als Dank bat Harry ihr den Rest seiner Gurke an, doch die Eule lehnte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck ab. "Dann nicht!" murmelte Harry und steckte sich selbst den letzten Rest in den Mund. 

"Und wer schreibt?" Wollte Ginny wissen. "Minischterium!" nuschelte Harry zwischen seiner Gurke hervor. "Oh... musch... *schluck* muss heute Abend noch was erledigen. Hermione es..." - "Nein es stört mich nicht dass du mich alleine lässt... Ginny ist ja da!" Hermione schaute zu Ginny welche eigentlich was erwidern wollte, bei Hermionés Blick jedoch schweigend lächelte. 

"Fein!" sagte Harry und verließ mit einer weiteren geklauten Gurke die Küche. 

  


Der Abend kam und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Pub namens "Lady Killer" welcher in der Innenstadt lag. Begeistert war Harry nicht von diesem Auftrag aber er hatte zuverlässige Quellen die ihm berichteten, dass hier heute zwei Todesser absteigen würden. 

Mit verändertem Aussehen (angeklebter Bart, Blond und ohne Brille) betrat Harry gegen zehn Uhr den Pub und setzte sich an die Bar. Er bestellte sich ein Bier und schaute sich vorsichtig im Raum um. Laut seiner Quelle sollten die beiden Objekte gegen elf Uhr hier eintreffen und er sollte nichts weiter tun als sie zu beobachten. 

Der Pub war eher spärlich ausgestattet und viel war zur Zeit auch nicht los. Um so besser, dachte Harry erfreut. 

  


Der Wirt stellte ein volles Bierglas vor Harry ab und verschwand dann sofort wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry war dafür dankbar und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um so dass er jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Schankraum saß. 

Plötzlich jedoch spürte Harry etwas sich in seinen Rücken drücken. Was spitzes... "Aber, aber Potter! So unvorsichtig heute Abend? Die oberste Regel lautet doch: Drehe einem Feind nie den Rücken zu!" Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um und blickte in die stechenden grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Draco hatte unterdessen seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche gleiten lassen.

"Bist du bescheuert? Was ist wenn dich jemand mit dem Ding gesehen hätte?" sagte er und blickte sich unsicher im Pub um. Draco grinste jedoch unbehelligt weiter und ließ sich neben Harry auf einem Barhocker nieder. "Ich glaube Potter, für dich wäre diese Erfahrung nicht annähernd so schön ausgefallen wie für mich... EIN BIER BITTE!" Der Wirt blickte kurz in seine Richtung und nickte stumm. 

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry und beobachtete Draco dabei wie er sich gerade eine Zigarette anzündete. Draco lächelte mal wieder. 

"Ich weiß es nicht Potter! Vielleicht kannst du es mir sagen!" Harry seufzte und drehte sich von ihm weg. War das denn wirklich der Draco den er glaubte zu kennen? Er schien sich verändert zu haben... ob nun zum schlechten oder zum guten... das vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen. 

  


Der Wirt brachte Dracós Bier und verschwand gleich wieder. Schweigend saßen Harry und Draco nebeneinander. "Zwei Sachen, Potter!" sagte Draco plötzlich und drehte sich so zu Harry dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. "Erstens: Dir steht kein Blond! Und zweitens: Du wirst hier heute umsonst deine Zeit verbringen! Sie werden nicht kommen!" Harry blickte ihn überrascht an. Woher wusste er das? War er vielleicht doch in Voldemort́s Reihen?

"Woher...?" fragte Harry ihn ungläubig. "Nun ja das Blond passt nicht zu dem Grün..." - "Das meinte ich nicht!" unterbrach ihn Harry ungeduldig. Draco grinste und winkte ab. "Schon klar Potter! Sagen wiŕs mal so: Jeder hat seinen Quellen. Du hast deine, etwas unzuverlässigen Quellen und ich habe meine, etwas brauchbareren Quellen." Draco setzte sein altes "Ich-bin-unübertrefflich" Lächeln auf und wartete auf Harrýs nächste Reaktion. "Und du glaubst ich würde dir das so einfach abkaufen?" Draco lächelte immer noch und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Tu es oder lass es bleiben. Ich meine ja nur dass bei dir zu Hause jemand wartet der dich dringender braucht. Hermione macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch und sie braucht jede Hilfe die sie bekommen kann." 

Harry nickte, stand auf und legte etwas Kleingeld auf den Tresen. "Du hast Recht... auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe. Ich sollte bei der Arbeit wirklich ein bisschen kürzer treten und mich mehr um Hermione kümmern. Und Draco... die Einladung zu einem Besuch steht noch... vielleicht koch ich dann auch was!" Draco grinste. "Du und kochen? Das möchte ich sehen Potter! Aber in nächster Zeit werde ich nicht abkömmlich sein können. Ich werde mich bei gegebener Zeit mal bei dir melden!" Harry grinste nun auch und streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen. 

"Bis die Tage!" sagte Harry und verließ die Bar. 

  
  


Ende Teil sechs

  


A/N: He, he... so nun mal ganz kurz noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe mich nun entschieden wie ich die Story enden lassen will und ich glaube, euch wird das was noch alles kommt nicht gefallen. Mir gefällt es ja selber nicht aber ich... werde es trotzdem so machen wie überlegt. Noch einen dank an Blaue Feder! Thanks!

Es tut mir auch leid wenn ihr so lange warten müsst aber hier im Ami-Land fehlt mir einfach irgendwo die Zeit und die Ideen weiter zu schreiben. Aber lange wirds nicht mehr dauern! 

  
  


***Asahi***


End file.
